O Amuleto Sagrado
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: -Em hiatus-U.A. “A solidão nos faz pensar... Ela nos faz desejar estarmos nos braços do ser amado mesmo que isso às vezes pareça impossível. Mesmo que para isso tenhamos de a procurar por séculos e outras vidas.”-YaoiXLemon-Mu e Shaka-
1. Capítulo 1

**O amuleto sagrado**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, e apenas para diversão. Reclamações? Já sabem... Reviews... Mesmo que sejam apenas pedradas. Krikrikrikri...

(U.A.)_"A solidão nos faz pensar... Ela nos faz desejar estarmos nos braços do ser amado mesmo que isso às vezes pareça impossível. Mesmo que para isso tenhamos de a procurar por séculos e outras vidas."_ (YaoiXLemon) (Mu e Shaka)

**Agradecimentos e explicações:** Quero agradecer primeiramente a minha irmã pela paciência em me ouvir e me dar muitas idéias sobre o que fazer e quem usar para cada papel nessa fic. Valeu Tay-Chan, valeu mesmo! A Panpan, que me ajudou com a idéia de usar um universo alternativo e fazer uma coisa que eu pelo menos nunca vi, que é sobre arqueologia. Gostaria de deixar bem claro que tudo usado nessa fic, foi baseado em alguns filmes, mas o resto foi tudo de minha autoria e imaginação. Pesquisei nada sobre ano, mas sobre artefatos históricos do Egito antigo sim e várias maldições, se cometi algum equivoco ou engano, me perdoem. Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Os sobrenomes Cheng, Huan, Larson, Avinash e Ferruccio são de minha autoria, plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor.

_**Era para ser o Presente de Natal para uma pessoa que eu estimo muito (Foi postada originalmente em Dezembro). Sabe... É incrível como conhecemos pessoas e em algumas horas ou minutos achamos que já a conhecemos a anos e anos. Sim... Essa fic é para minha amiga Lu, a Lhu... Isso mesmo! Feliz Natal!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Theka**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1**

**Leilão de Artes e Relíquias Históricas Egípcias**

**Inglaterra – Março de 1928**

Uma chuva fria e fina castigava a cidade de Londres naquela noite escura de meados do mês de março. Um Rolls Royce New Phanton 1927, preto e dourado, descia a rua em marcha lenta. Seus ocupantes em silêncio esperavam que o jovem motorista encontrasse um bom lugar para estacionar o veículo. Quando estavam passando pela frente do museu britânico, um dos ocupantes de cabelos revoltos e quase azulados de tão escuros, bateu com sua bengala de ponta prateada que lembrava uma cabeça de lobo no ombro do motorista.

- Giovanni, pode parar aqui! Noi vamos descer e aproveitar para no pegar questa chuva maledeta. Pare bem perto da entrada, capisce? – A voz grave com o sotaque italiano fez com que o outro ocupante sorrisse dengosamente olhando para o lado.

- Querido, essa chuva vai estragar meus cabelos! – Reclamou baixinho ao ver o carro parando no meio fio. Jogou os cabelos azul piscina para trás num gesto sensual e, segurou na mão enluvada que lhe era oferecida.

- Venha comigo, amore mio! No está chovendo tanto assim! – Murmurou com um sorriso debochado e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

- Enzo, amore... Esse chuvisco vai molhar meu terno de veludo e acabar com meus sapatos de couro de javali. – Revirou os olhos fazendo doce e jogando charme.

- Amore mio, compro outros para você, mas sabe... Io prefiro você sem nada e em nostra cama! – Sussurrou com a voz enrouquecida bem próximo ao ouvido do ser andrógeno ali ao seu lado.

- Mio amore, se não entrarmos logo, vou virar um peixinho molhado fora da água. – Sorriu fazendo beicinho sedutor e saltando do carro rapidamente evitando uma poça de água e indo se esconder perto das escadarias do museu.

Sorrindo e fincando a bengala no calçamento da rua, o homem alto se aproximou de seu acompanhante e entraram juntos sem muitos alardes, o que era muito difícil de acontecer, pois estando na presença marcante de Afrodite Larson, ninguém passaria despercebido, até mesmo o senhor Enzo Ferruccio, o bilionário italiano conhecido pela alcunha de Máscara da Morte na Calábria, Itália seu país de origem, onde comandava uma das mais antigas famílias da Máfia.

O Rolls Royce afastou-se devagar e, outro carro idêntico ao primeiro só que nas cores vinho e preto se aproximou parando no meio fio. Rapidamente o motorista desceu e abriu a porta para os dois homens muito bem vestidos. Um deles mais alto e de belos cabelos longos esverdeados e olhos violáceos desceu primeiro indo proteger-se da chuva.

- Pode nos apanhar no final do leilão, meu caro Alfred! – Solicitou o mais baixo de cabelos castanhos avermelhados. E seguiu para perto de seu acompanhante subindo as escadarias e entrando no saguão do museu. – Espero não tê-lo atrasado muito, meu caro Shion, deveria ter me lembrado que sendo o curador do museu você precisaria chegar mais cedo!

- Não se preocupe, caro Dohko... Meus auxiliares já devem estar com tudo pronto para o começo do leilão. E como não precisarei leiloar nenhuma peça, poderei ficar apenas supervisionando a tudo. Vemo-nos quando tudo isso terminar... – E murmurou baixinho antes de sair de perto de seu acompanhante – Itoshi! – Sorriu galanteador e saiu rapidamente por uma porta lateral.

Retirando o cartola e as luvas, o rico industrial sentou-se entre alguns conhecidos e esperou pelo começo do leilão. Olhando ao seu redor reconheceu os senhores Larson e Ferruccio sentados quase nas primeiras cadeiras.

"_Espero que eles tenham vindo para arrematar outro item que não seja o que eu quero, pois não estou nem um pouco com vontade de reviver o leilão de duas semanas atrás e ficar sem uma outra tela valiosa!"_ – Pensou Dohko, que detestava qualquer espécie de demonstração de falta de bons modos.

Olhando para trás discretamente, Afrodite vagueou o olhar pela sala que já se encontrava toda lotada. Virou-se para seu amado e com a voz baixa o informou. – Teremos muitos concorrentes essa noite, Enzo. – E fingiu olhar o programa onde as peças do leilão eram detalhadas passando as informações de sua procedência entre outras coisas. – Já vi o magnata Duque de Kensington, o bilionário Dohko Cheng das indústrias Cheng e o Barão de Canterbury.

- Espero no precisar enfrentá-los diretamente... – Respondeu pensativo. – No gostaria de gastar mais que o necessário como da última vez. – E ao ver o rosto desapontado de seu amante, apressou-se em dizer. – Ma Io no te deixarei sem tal artefato. – E sorriu ao ver o brilho incontido nos olhos azuis mais claros que as águas de uma piscina faiscar de desejo.

Shion surgiu por uma porta lateral acompanhado por um homem mais baixo, meio careca e de olhos verdes como duas safiras. Ele seguiu até o púlpito deixando o curador do museu parado ao lado de uma das grandes esculturas da sala toda decorada no estilo Vitoriano.

Limpando a garganta e olhando sério para todos a sua frente se fez chamar atenção. – Boa noite, senhores... Todos já me conhecem, mas para aqueles que são sua primeira vez em um leilão, eu sou Richard Sternington e, serei o leiloeiro oficial desta noite. – Fez uma pausa e olhou para o papel que se encontrava a sua frente. – Nossa primeira peça da noite será esse jarro encontrado intacto nas escavações no Templo de Philae. – Fez uma nova pausa para deixar no suspense. – Começaremos os lances com 3 mil libras. – E olhou para todos os presentes esperando pelos lances seguintes.

Um leilão pode muitas vezes ser muito interessante, mas quando se está querendo apenas um item às horas parecem não passar. Checando no programa quantos itens ainda faltavam para chegar à estátua da Deusa gata Bastet, Dohko sorriu ao ver que faltava apenas uma tapeçaria que sir Sternington já havia apresentado e dera o lance inicial.

Bom observador, Dohko notara que Ferruccio, o italiano, e o barão de Canterbury não haviam adquirido nada do leilão. Algo em seu interior alertou-o para que não se distraísse em momento algum.

Assim que a estátua de pouco mais de 60 centímetros da deusa Bastet foi exposta e seu valor inicial foi fixado, Dohko se preparou para o combate eminente.

- 10 mil libras, quem dá mais? – Começou o leiloeiro.

Dohko discretamente levantou a mão e o homem careca anunciou as 15 mil libras. Sem perder tempo Enzo ergueu sua bengala e, novamente foi anunciado o valor do novo lance.

- Quem dá mais? 20 mil libras, quem dá mais?

- 30 mil libras! – A voz do Duque de Kensington, famoso por apenas gostar de elevar os preços de lances, ribombou como um trovão cortando a sala.

A bengala com a cabeça de lobo prateado foi erguida novamente fazendo com que o leiloeiro anunciasse novo lance.

O italiano sorria abertamente, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ouvir outro lance do Duque quase dobrando o valor. Recebendo alguns cutucões de seu amado ao lado, Enzo ofereceu outro lance.

Para surpresa até mesmo do leiloeiro que suava em bicas, mesmo com o tempo ameno, o Barão de Canterbury fez seu primeiro e único lance. – 90 mil libras! – A voz calma de barítono.

Dohko parecia haver se desinteressado do artefato. Lançou um discreto olhar para o lado e viu Shion. Trocaram um rápido olhar e, erguendo a mão deixou que sua voz se sobrepusesse ao silêncio que o barão havia conseguido com seu lance.

- 100 mil libras!

- 100 mil libras! – Exclamou surpreso o leiloeiro. – Quem dá mais? Dou-lhe uma? – Olhou para todos os lados esperando alguns segundos.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, preocupado e, olhou de canto para seu amado, este parecia inabalável com um riso de canto. Quase perdendo a compostura cutucou-o. O som do martelo batendo uma vez o deixando estarrecido.

- Dou-lhe duas!

- Enzo... – Suplicou Afrodite em voz baixa quase em desespero.

Dohko sorria, ele sabia que Enzo Ferruccio nunca fazia lances maiores que 100 mil libras. O baque alto do martelo na madeira encerrava o embate.

- Dou-lhe três! Vendido para o senhor Cheng por 100 mil libras. – Anunciou o leiloeiro feliz.

Como era a última peça há ser leiloada, todos foram se levantando e Dohko dirigiu-se para tomar posse de sua estátua e pagar o montante em libras.

**oooooo**

Afrodite mal conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Olhava a todo o momento para seu amado não acreditando naquilo.

- No me olhe assim, mio amore! – Falou baixou ao olhar discretamente na direção em que o industrial e o curador do museu estavam. – Compro-te uma outra estátua mais bonita. – Olhou para frente e avistou o carro com Giovanni lhes esperando e abrindo a porta com sua aproximação. – Entre amato mio, no se preocupe, no precisamos daquele gato bobo.

- Mas Enzo querido... – Afrodite fazia beicinho. – Diz à lenda que a própria Nefertiti, filha do faraó Seth I, escondeu o mapa com a localização do templo de Ísis dentro daquela estátua. – Os olhos azuis estavam quase lacrimejantes.

- Tenha calma, mia Flor! – Sorriu enigmático.

- Você tem um plano, amore? – Afrodite arregalou os olhos e entrou no carro sentando-se no banco confortável.

Enzo apenas sorriu. – Para casa, Giovanni! – E abraçou seu amante dando-lhe um beijo exigente e sedutor.

Afrodite amava seu italiano, mas por mais que ele tivesse dito que tinha um plano, não conseguia se conformar por quase ter e perder. Assim que entraram na mansão do bilionário chefe mafioso, o andrógeno ser não conseguiu mais se segurar.

- Enzo, por todos os deuses... O que deu em você? – As mãos na cintura enfatizavam a zanga que lhe corroia as entranhas.

Acostumado com o temperamento volátil e perigoso de seu 'peixinho', Enzo o encarou com um sorriso nós lábios que lembrava a um gato que acabou de comer o canarinho, aquele jeitinho o deixava com o sangue quente e desejoso por uma boa noite a dois. – Mio amore, Io já te disse, para que gastar milhões quando podemos apenas deixar que eles façam todo o trabalho sujo per noi! – E se aproximou com passadas rápidas e o abraçou puxando-o para si.

O beicinho e a ira ainda estampavam o bonito rosto. – Mas queria muito ter o prazer de eu descobrir tudo!

- Carino, para que prazer como esse se Io posso te dar todo o prazer que quer... – E o olhou maliciosamente - Em cima de nostra cama! – E o beijou calando-o sem deixar que protestasse mais.

- Hm... – Ronronou o encarando após recuperar o fôlego. – Acho que lá em cima é bem mais aconchegante! – E desvencilhando-se dos braços do amado, subiu as escadas requebrando um pouco os quadris. – Te espero em nosso quarto, amore, mas guarda... – E virou-se com os olhos parecendo duas fendas – Vou cobrar seu plano como se fosse uma promessa!

Levantando as mãos para cima, Enzo riu gostosamente e soltando um palavrão em italiano e, subiu correndo atrás de Afrodite que, arregalando os olhos surpreso deixou um gritinho escapar-lhe dos lábios e correu para o quarto. – Não amore, não rasgue o terninho de veludo!

- Caspita, mia Flor... Te compro outro! – Enzo gritou ao bater a porta do quarto e avançar em cima de seu amado. O som de roupas sendo rasgadas e os risinhos de Afrodite encheram o quarto silencioso.

**oooooo**

Dentro do museu, Dohko observava Shion dando as últimas ordens para seus assistentes antes de poderem ir embora. Alguns minutos depois, ambos já estavam no banco traseiro do Rolls Royce vinho.

- Para onde, senhor Cheng? – Alfred perguntou mirando os dois sentados no banco de trás.

Dohko olhou para o namorado. – Koi, onde está Shun? – Perguntou com um sorriso sedutor encarando-o.

- Itoshi, ele está em Oxford, ele prefere ficar por lá durante o período letivo. – Shion respondeu sorrindo. Os olhos violáceos brilhando intensamente.

Sem dizer uma única palavra para o ariano ao seu lado, Dohko finalmente respondeu ao motorista, que já acostumara com as preferências do patrão e seu 'amigo'. – Alfred, para minha mansão. – E passou os braços ao redor da cintura do amado o puxando para si. – Espero koi, que esse gato... – E tomou a estátua que estava nas mãos do amado em suas mãos – Valha o que você disse.

- Dohko... Não é apenas um gato... É a representação da deusa Bastet. Ela pode aparecer de duas formas, com o corpo de gato e usando esse colar em volta do pescoço, ou humana, mas com a cabeça de gato. – Corrigiu-o amavelmente Shion e, ao ver o namorado sorrir balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Itoshi, você não muda. O papiro roubado do museu descrevia muito bem sobre onde seria encontrado o mapa para levar ao templo de Ísis e ao seu amuleto sagrado.

- Pena termos de quebrar tal escultura. – Dohko reclamou pesaroso mirando a estátua do gato preto com o bonito amuleto adornando-lhe o pescoço. Os olhos amarelados pareciam o enfeitiçar.

- Acredito que deva haver um jeito de retirar o que há dentro da peça sem a danificar, itoshi. Talvez meu irmão...

- Koibito... Deixemos isso de lado. Podemos pensar muito bem em chamar seu irmão pela manhã após o café da manhã. – Sorriu matreiro. – Eu tenho coisas melhores para pensar agora e devo confessar que essa estátua não é a prioridade. – E aproximou seu rosto do amado o beijando devagar. Ambos só separaram-se quando necessitaram de ar e, o carro já estava parando devagar a frente de uma bela mansão afastada do centro de Londres chamando-lhes a atenção. – Venha meu amor, hoje a noite é só nossa! – ronronou no ouvido do amado e saiu devagar do carro o ajudando a sair também. – Alfred, você pode se recolher. – Dirigiu-se ao motorista.

- Boa noite, senhor Cheng... – E fazendo uma mesura para o outro homem. – Senhor Huan.

Shion fez gesto de cabeça e seguiu abraçado com Dohko para dento da bela construção. Seguiram juntos até o gabinete do dono da mansão, pois o chinês queria assegurar que nada aconteceria com aquela estátua até terem descoberto como retirar o possível mapa que ali estava. Com o cofre, atrás de um quadro com desenho chinês, devidamente fechado, o casal de namorados seguiu para o quarto ricamente decorado.

Dohko viu quando seu amado sentou-se a cama e não estranhou ao vê-lo pegar o telefone. Sorriu e esperou até que ele terminasse de falar com o irmão. – Então? Mu virá amanhã para tomar café conosco ou depois do café?

- Você conhece meu irmão, itoshi, ele vira para o café e pode ir se preparando, pois tenho certeza que Shun virá junto! – Sorrindo levantou-se e começou a desabotoar a camisa branca que o chinês usava. – Você está muito vestido, itoshi!

- E você vai me ajudar a me livrar delas, não vai? – Ronronou dando-lhe um beijo na base do pescoço e puxando-o para a cama.

Rindo, Shion sentiu o colchão em suas costas e o peso de Dohko sobre si. – Desse jeito não poderei fazer muita coisa, itoshi, mas posso tentar. – E sorriu. Recebeu um beijo sedutor e as mãos de ambos deslizaram por todas as reentrâncias dos corpos.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

_**1º N/A (Dez/2007).:**_

_**Posso dizer que essa fic está sendo um desafio, e eu estou amando escreve-la! Espero que todos que tiverem a coragem e vontade de a ler, curtam... Peço desculpas por algumas alterações nas características dos persos, mas eu não consegui não mexer. Reviews please e, façam uma ficwriter feliz!**_

_**2º N/A(05/02/2008).:**_

_**Bom, por motivos de força maior, estou colocando no ar novamente essa fic. Além de minha querida PanPan a betar, dei umas arrumadelas necessárias depois de conversar com minha irmã.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Theka**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Recordações**

**Inglaterra – Maio de 1928**

O sol se punha no horizonte deixando o céu um pouco avermelhado, as nuvens cinzentas se afastavam lentamente pelo céu. Do alto da construção no meio do campus da universidade de Oxford, mais para ser exato, no terceiro andar onde ficava o gabinete do professor responsável pela área de arqueologia, um par de olhos esverdeados, verdes profundos, observava o firmamento em silêncio.

Mais uma vez ele se despedia da claridade e do calor do astro Rei que havia aparecido somente naquele fim de tarde, lembrando a todos do velho dito popular: 'O sol sempre há de brilhar!'. Sorrindo saudou, mesmo que em silêncio, a chegada da noite, das estrelas e também da Lua, que surgia tímida, cheia e brilhante.

O silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho dos grilos que vinham ao longe dos gramados verdejantes agora sem nenhum aluno. O único ser vivente dentro da sala deu as costas para a vista e voltou para seus muitos livros espalhados pela grande escrivaninha de mogno. O cabelo violáceo farfalhando solto. Quase sempre o usava preso com uma faixa deixando frouxo e tendo os cabelos caídos, mas naquela noite queria deixá-lo solto, ao sabor da brisa noturna que invadia por sua janela aberta.

Sentou-se sossegadamente atrás da escrivaninha e, seu olhar recaiu sobre o pequeno papiro aberto sobre um livro amarelado e de aspecto antigo. Fazia mais de dois meses que o curador do museu de Londres, Shion, que por ventura do destino era seu irmão mais velho, havia lhe chamado para ir tomar café da manhã juntamente com seu namorado, o rico industrial Dohko Cheng. Nessa ocasião uma estátua da deusa Bastet havia sido lhe mostrada. Já conhecendo as escrituras do papiro desaparecido do museu algum tempo antes, soube o que aquilo representava e, ali estava ele com aquele artefato para que fizesse a tradução correta, pois até então nem mesmo Shion tinha conseguido no museu.

"_Como se eu tivesse tido muito tempo para conseguir traduzir isso no meio de tantas aulas e provas!"_ – Pensou Mu analisando melhor o papiro com uma lente de aumento. Ao lado suas anotações em letras caprichadas chamaram-lhe a atenção. – Hmm... Muito interessante, eu esqueci de traduzir essa parte.

- Uma linha inteira, devo dizer! – Uma voz brincalhona ao lado da mesa se fez ouvir e um jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos até os ombros encarou-o sorrindo.

- Shun, quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer para bater na porta antes de entrar! – Ralhou Mu ao ver o sobrinho achegar-se.

- Perdi as contas e, tio Mu, eu não vou mudar! – Sorriu. – A porta estava aberta e o seu capacho... – Arregalou os olhos perante o olhar severo do tio. – Quero dizer... Seu assistente não estava mais lá fora!

Mu bufou revirando os olhos. – _"Esses dois nunca vão se acertar, eu imagino!"_ – Pensou desconsolado. – O que meu sobrinho favorito quer hoje? – Perguntou sentando recostado na poltrona.

- Tio, eu sou seu único sobrinho! – Shun ralhou.

- Por isso mesmo! Meu único sobrinho favorito! – Riu divertido e começou a guardar as coisas, tomando o devido cuidado de colocar o papiro dentro de sua valise de couro escuro. – Acho que já faço uma idéia do que você quer... Sim, você pode ir jantar comigo em minha casa! E se quiser pode ficar por lá, o sofá está no lugar de sempre! – Sorriu matreiro.

- Tio, quando é que o senhor vai comprar uma casa maior e constituir família? – Shun perguntou pegando a mala do tio e vendo este revirar os olhos. – Sabe é chato ser filho único e não ter primos para conversar. – E ao sentir o peso da mala reclamou. - O que o senhor carrega aqui? Tijolos?

Mu riu divertido e puxando o sobrinho pelo braço foi saindo da sala. – Vamos embora, Shun, amanhã o dia promete e, eu tenho certeza que você também tem que terminar alguns trabalhos, ou não viria me procurar.

- Tio, não é sobre trabalho... – Baixou os olhos. – Gastei demais e...

- Já sei... A mesada acabou... – Sorriu lembrando-se que ele também já fora adolescente e sempre no final do ano letivo gastava demais em festinhas da fraternidade. – Ok, você pode jantar e lanchar comigo na hora do almoço! – Mas ao ver a cara de desgosto completou. – Está bem, eu te financio nesses últimos dias de aula, vou cobrar ressarcimento de seu pai depois! – Gargalhou divertido entrando no Ford 1926 vermelho conversível.

- Tio, você não existe! – Shun sorriu entrando no carro, que arrancou em marcha lenta. – Ainda bem que esse seu carro tem a capota, o de meu amigo encharcou inteiro essa manhã.

Conversaram pouco pelo caminho, e tudo o que falaram foram trivialidades. Nada a respeito das pesquisas do tio. Shun sabia como era estafante para ele dar aulas e traduzir muitas coisas para o museu. Era uma forma de ganhar dinheiro extra, dizia Mu, mas Shion e ele não entendiam por que o arqueólogo fazia aquilo se a família Huan tinha algumas posses. Talvez fosse pela liberdade, mas nunca o sobrinho tinha coragem de atormentar o tio com aquelas dúvidas, preferia deixar aquilo com seu pai.

Assim que chegaram ao pequeno apartamento em um bairro não muito longe da faculdade, Mu parou o carro em sua vaga e subiram pelas escadas até o apartamento no quarto andar. Os elevadores já estavam na moda nos novos apartamentos, mas como aquele era um pouco antigo... Tiveram de enfrentar as escadas.

- Quando vai mudar para um apartamento maior e com elevador, tio Mu? – Perguntou Shun deixando-se cair no sofá à frente da lareira.

- Pare de reclamar, Shun, ou vou achar que você não passa de um garotinho mimado ainda e, que eu contribuí para mimar! – O ariano fechou a porta e encarou o sobrinho. – Vai, se quer ficar aqui no apartamento hoje vá tomar uma ducha, pois o jantar não demora.

Shun encarou o tio com olhar divertido e traquina e foi em direção do banheiro. Sempre deixava na casa do tio roupas para eventuais pernoites no apartamento e, antes de entrar no banheiro as pegou no guarda-roupa no quarto do tio.

Enquanto o sobrinho tomava banho, Mu tirou a gravata que era obrigado a usar na universidade o casaco e seguiu para a cozinha. Enquanto deixou a panela no fogo, seguiu para a mesa na sala colocando os pratos, copos e a jarra com suco. Queria tomar uma boa cerveja, mas com Shun ali seria impossível, pois conhecia o sobrinho e, sabia muito bem que ele iria o atormentar para também poder tomar um pouco. Assim nenhum dos dois tomaria algo com teor alcoólico naquela noite.

Pegando os papéis de dentro de sua valise para dar uma olhada, sentou-se um pouco no sofá com o papiro nas mãos. Ele tinha certeza que aquilo era um jogo de palavras, talvez em enigma, mas nunca um mapa. – _"Talvez encontre o mapa se eu conseguir desvendar o segredo desse papiro."_ – Pensou Mu analisando novamente a parte que faltava. Já havia conseguido decifrar coisas piores, não entendia por que aquele não havia conseguido ainda. Olhou novamente para suas anotações e ao reler o nome da deusa Bastet, sua memória viajou para dois meses atrás e o café da manhã na mansão de Dohko quando viu a estátua pela primeira vez.

**oooooo**

Ao acordar logo cedo pela manhã, Mu lembrou-se que teria de ir até a mansão de Dohko. Ele sabia sobre o irmão e o amigo de longa data, não se importava e sentia um orgulho muito grande por saber que nem mesmo o sobrinho que logo estaria chegando ali para ir junto com ele até a mansão do chinês, se importava. Espreguiçando-se demoradamente, o ariano saiu da cama devagar e rumou para o banheiro. Tomou um bom banho e depois, vestiu algo informal. Quando terminava de colocar os sapatos, escutou baterem à porta. Pegando seus documentos, saiu apressado e já foi abrindo a porta.

- Bom dia, tio Mu!

- Bom dia, Shun... Sua pontualidade me espanta! – Comentou sorrindo e o puxando para fora. – Vamos logo quero saber o que seu pai e Dohko têm para me mostrar que não poderiam ter esperado até mais tarde. – Fechou a porta do apartamento e começou a descer as escadas.

- No mínimo deve ser algum artefato para o senhor conseguir traduzir! – Comentou Shun dando de ombros. O jovem fora convidado pelo tio para ir junto tomar o café da manhã na mansão.

Era muito cedo ainda, o Ford 1926 vermelho de Mu cortava a distância entre a cidade de Oxford e o local nos arredores de Londres. Com sorte chegariam bem às nove horas e, pontuais. Na metade do caminho, o arqueólogo achou o sobrinho muito quieto e, ao olhar para seu lado o viu cochilando, só foi o acordar quando parava o carro a frente da mansão.

- Vamos, Shun... O café nos espera! – Gracejou descendo do carro.

- Desculpe tio, eu adormeci! – Coçou os olhos devagar e entrou atrás do tio.

Um dos criados da mansão os levou até onde Shion e Dohko já estavam os esperando.

– Bom dia, meus amigos! – Saudou Dohko com um sorriso jovial nos lábios.

- Bom dia! – Responderam Shun e o tio juntos, que se entre olharam e riram divertidos.

Enquanto tomavam o café, Shion e Dohko se alternavam contando como havia sido o leilão na noite passada. Mu se arrependera por não ter ido como convidado de Dohko, mas uma pilha de trabalhos o fizera ficar em casa lendo e dando notas.

- Agora será que vocês dois poderiam nos dizer por que foi que tive de vir aqui em plena manhã de sábado? – Perguntou Mu encarando o irmão e seu namorado.

Shion e Dohko sorriram e, devagar o industrial levantou-se pedindo licença e em poucos minutos regressou com uma estátua.

- Bastet! – Murmurou Shun de olhos arregalados.

- Vejo que está mesmo estudando, meu filho! – Shion gracejou e pegou a estátua das mãos do namorado. – Mu, meu irmão, essa é a estátua que aquele papiro roubado se referia. Ela foi encontrada em Tebas, nas escavações que encontraram o quarto da princesa Nefertiti.

De olhos arregalados, Mu encarou o irmão, depois Dohko e por último o sobrinho. Pensativo, pegou a peça nas mãos. – Então quer dizer que Enzo Ferruccio e Afrodite Larson estavam querendo essa estátua também?

- Tudo leva a crer! – Respondeu Shion.

- Hmm... Não podemos quebrar esse artefato. Nefertiti o colocou aqui sem o danificar, vamos conseguir retirar.

- E se conter mesmo o mapa, ou qualquer outra coisa que nos leve até o amuleto de Ísis, eu financiarei sua viagem para o Egito. – Dohko sorriu tomando um pouco mais de café.

- Mas não poderei ir antes do final do ano letivo, ou perco meu cargo. – Respondeu Mu pensativo. – O novo reitor não irá tolerar minhas escapadas para procurar tesouros antigos que não fiquem na universidade.

- Eu posso...

- Não Dohko, eu agradeço, mas não faça o que estou pensando. Melhor nas férias, assim posso levar meu assistente...

- Er... – Shun não conseguiu se controlar, ele sentia uma raiva tremenda do jovem formando que fazia estágio com o tio. – Não sei o que o senhor vê naquele siberiano folgado!

- Shun, ele foi o meu melhor aluno e formou-se com méritos, preciso dizer mais por que eu o chamei para trabalhar comigo? – Mu encarou o sobrinho arregalando bem os olhos. – Você poderá fazer estágio comigo quando se formar.

- Sou melhor que Hyoga! – Murmurou baixinho emburrando e encarando o pai que lhe sorria.

Dohko sorriu divertido e olhou para Mu. – Você acha que consegue abrir? – Perguntou olhando do objeto para ele.

- Se me permitir levar para minha casa por essa noite, posso chamar meu assistente e tentarmos descobrir um meio para abrir essa estátua sem a danificar.

Dohko olhou para Shion, não que ele não confiasse em seu 'cunhado', mas ele tinha certeza que o roubo no museu havia sido mandado por Ferruccio. – Mu, tenho fortes motivos para suspeitar que o roubo no museu foi mandado por Ferruccio... Não tenho como provar, mas nada me tira da cabeça que ele pode ser o mandante. Seria melhor se a estátua não saísse daqui. Por que não chama seu auxiliar para cá? Ou melhor, se sabe o endereço, ligue para ele e diga que alguém irá o buscar. Assim vocês podem ficar conosco no final de semana! – Sorriu divertido.

- Se não for atrapalhar, vou então agora mesmo ligar para Hyoga. – Mu levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se ao aparelho telefônico ali ao lado. – Hyoga...? – Fez-se uma pausa. – Sim sou eu, prepare-se, pegue algumas mudas de roupas, pois daqui a algumas horas o senhor Alfred irá buscá-lo... – Fez-se outra pausa que aos olhos de Shun não passaram despercebidos. – Sim, aqui conversaremos melhor! – E desligou voltando para a mesa.

- Mas o senhor não precisava o chamar, tem papai e a mim aqui! – Shun não conseguia esconder seu ciúme e desapontamento. – Nós poderíamos te ajudar!

- Shun! – Ralhou Shion o encarando. – Deixe de ser mimado... Seu tio tem direito de chamar o auxiliar dele. E eu não quero ver você tratando o moço mal. Você não é assim, filho!

Shun baixou os olhos, sabia que o pai tinha razão e até mesmo por isso prometeu-se a si mesmo naquele momento tentar engolir o auxiliar almofadinha do tio.

Mu olhou novamente para a estátua e a colocou sobre a mesa pensativo.

**oooooo**

O cheiro bom vindo da cozinha quebrou o encanto e tirou Mu de suas recordações e o fez ir para a cozinha terminar o jantar. Poucos minutos depois, Shun juntou-se ao tio e o ajudou a levar tudo para a mesa, onde comeram comentando algumas coisas que aconteceram pelo campus naquele dia.

Após arrumarem a cozinha, Mu sentou-se a mesa novamente, acompanhado do sobrinho que tentava a todo o momento mostrar seu valor como tradutor. E a ajuda foi de grande valia, pois a última parte do papiro fora traduzida. Bocejando, o ariano despediu-se do sobrinho e seguiu para seu quarto, ele não fazia idéia no que estava prestes a se meter e, bocejando seguiu para seu quarto, colocou o pijama prendeu o longo cabelo e finalmente deitou-se devagar em sua cama. Com um suspiro fechou os olhos massageando as duas pintinhas que tinha na testa - a herança de família que o sobrinho não havia herdado - não por que estivesse com dor de cabeça, muito menos que estivesse sem sono, mas sim por ser um gesto mais para tentar relaxar e acalmar os pensamentos.

Um sorriso de contentamento tomou-lhe os lábios ao relembrar o encontro entre Hyoga e Shun na mansão de Dohko. Mas algo mais o fez ficar pensativo, como se fosse um dejà vù. E por que somente quando Hyoga chegara sentira como se já tivesse segurado aquela estátua entre as mãos, mas há muito tempo atrás.

**oooooo**

Hyoga chegara pouco mais das dez horas da manhã na mansão. Trazia uma pequena mala à tira colo, trajava calça preta, camisa azul marinho e sapatos acompanhando a cor da calça. Estava modestamente vestido, mas o que o deixava com ar matreiro eram os cabelos rebeldes caindo nos ombros. O mordomo havia o trazido até a sala em que todos estavam sentados conversando a sua espera. Ele se aproximou com passadas decidas e parou a frente do grupo.

Não passou despercebido a Mu o jeito com que Shun olhou para o louro recém chegado. Segurou o riso para não constranger aos dois jovens, mas pareciam que se odiavam tanto que chegava a ser cômico. Após os cumprimentos e apresentações, pois o jovem só havia falado com Shion e Dohko por telefone, professor e auxiliar foram para a biblioteca tendo um Shun muito bravo os seguido sem mesmo ter sido convidado. Hyoga não escondia sua surpresa por ver uma relíquia tão importante do Egito antigo ali e, nas mãos de seu antigo professor.

Entraram na biblioteca enorme, cheia de livros e sentaram-se em uma mesa com várias cadeiras estofadas em tecido negro meio aveludado, que se encontrava no centro da sala. Depois de acomodados, Mu encarou o sobrinho e seu auxiliar. A estátua de Bastet nas mãos.

- Bem... Hyoga, não quis te dizer o que vamos fazer aqui pelo telefone, pois achei mais seguro conversarmos pessoalmente. – Fez uma pausa depositando a estátua sobre o tampo escuro da mesa de mogno. – Como já pode perceber, essa é uma estátua da Deusa Bastet, mas o que você não sabe é onde ela foi encontrada. – Fez nova pausa querendo deixar um pouco de suspense tomar conta do lugar.

- E de qual lugar essa estátua veio? – Perguntou Hyoga sem desviar os olhos da pequena relíquia.

- Da tumba da princesa Nefertiti, de onde mais! – Shun respondeu fazendo pouco do bonito auxiliar, apenas por já saber de algumas coisas.

- Shun... Devo pedir para não ser tão grosseiro assim! Hyoga não teve o seu privilégio de poder acompanhar tudo desde o começo! – Mu o encarou sério e após ver o sobrinho se encolher um pouco perante seu olhar, voltou-se para Hyoga e começou a lhe contar como a estátua fora parar com eles. Depois de algum tempo e as devidas explicações... – Entende? Não queremos quebrar a estátua, mas sabemos que dentro dela contém um papiro.

Hyoga pegou a estátua nas mãos e olhou com curiosidade para cada detalhe. Pensativo, recolocou a estátua no lugar que estava antes. – Professor Mu, pelo que lemos e se me recordo bem daquele papiro que foi roubado do museu, dizia que seria uma pista para o próximo local que não sabemos se será o fim da jornada para achar o amuleto de Ísis ou para outro lugar remoto e nova pista. – E ficou pensativo. – Professor, o senhor não se preocupa com as maldições?

Shun encarou o tio curioso. Ele tinha lido no jornal que mais uma pessoa que fizera parte da expedição que encontrara a tumba do Faraó Tutankamon, havia morrido decorrente da maldição. Todos lembravam do fato... E seria difícil esquecer, pois já era a quinta pessoa a morrer em menos de quatro anos.

- Pelo que eu estudei a respeito do amuleto sagrado de Ísis, não há menções de maldições, mas nada impede desse objeto ser amaldiçoado, tio. – Shun comentou e olhando sobre a mesa, encontrou o jornal do dia anterior, o qual na primeira página a morte de um dos homens da expedição de Howard Carter, já falecido, relatava que o caso não tinha solução. – Vejam a maldição do faraó Tutankamon ainda está fazendo vítimas.

- Talvez tudo isso seja apenas acaso do destino, Shun! Todos nós sabemos os riscos que corremos, agora precisamos tentar abrir essa estátua. Podemos nos preocupar com maldições mais tarde. – Mu desviou os olhos do jornal e, dirigiu-se para a estante procurando um exemplar de um livro que ele sabia que Dohko tinha. Após achar o livro voltou para junto dos dois jovens e começou a folheá-lo. Queria achar alguma coisa que falasse sobre o amuleto de Ísis ou mesmo dos papiros que ela usara para ressuscitar Osíris.

Shun ficou quieto, não era medroso, mas assim como todos temia muito as maldições... Bastava olhar o jornal e, ele sabia que seu tio já havia percebido isso. Pegando a estátua nas mãos tornou a olhar para ela, mas deixou-a no mesmo lugar e, cruzando os braços recostou-se na cadeira.

Passado algum tempo, Mu levantou seus olhos do livro pensativo. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar pela sala. As portas da biblioteca se abriram, o mordomo vinha lhes chamar para o almoço. Todos seguiram em silêncio para a sala de jantar, mesmo por que era constrangedor para os três, ainda não terem conseguido nada que fizesse a estátua abrir.

Dohko e Shion respeitaram o mutismo dos três a mesa e, assim que Mu pediu licença, os dois jovens seguiram atrás dele. Trancaram-se novamente na biblioteca e desta vez, Hyoga tomou nas mãos a estátua e seguiu até a janela para que a luz solar o ajudasse a olhar melhor os detalhes das incrustações.

- Professor, parece que tem alguma coisa diferente aqui! – Hyoga chamou passando a mão na estátua na altura do pescoço sobre o relicário que a deusa Bastet usava.

Mu e Shun dirigiram-se para ver o que Hyoga tinha descoberto. O jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos chegou primeiro e olhando para o tio sorriu. – Como não vimos isso antes? Parece até ser um pouco de cera!

- Sim, deve ser de abelhas! Naquela época a cera era usada também para vedar as coisas! – Hyoga virou um pouco a estátua e, o sol ao bater no relicário dourado fez com ele brilhasse com maior intensidade e atingisse os olhos do professor que se postava ao lado do jovem auxiliar.

**ooo**

Mu piscou algumas vezes os olhos, e não conseguia entender direito o que estava acontecendo. A sua frente, em vez de sua querida Inglaterra e o vitral da biblioteca, se descortinava uma cena diferente. Cavalgava um reluzente cavalo árabe negro. O sol acima de sua cabeça brilhava poderoso e soberano. As areias escaldantes do deserto revoavam com as passadas ligeiras das patas do cavalo. No horizonte os portais de pedra de uma cidade surgiam. A distância era vencida sem dificuldades e, não demorou muito cruzou o caminho até a maior construção... O palácio!

Parou o cavalo de chofre e deixou que um dos guardas, medjai, segurasse as rédeas e as desse para um dos muitos escravos que cuidavam da cocheira. Meneou a cabeça e já ia procurar pela princesa quando ouviu a voz atrás de si e, olhou por cima do ombro direito.

- Príncipe Khaliq, - E um medjai lhe fez a reverência o saudando. - A princesa Nefertiti o espera em seus aposentos!

Agradecendo com apenas um aceno de cabeça subiu as escadas da construção onde os aposentos de Nefertiti ficavam. Ele sabia que ela estaria a sua espera, havia jurado a ela que entregaria pessoalmente a estátua da deusa Bastet para que pudesse colocar em seu interior o que ela queria.

Nem mesmo ele, seu querido primo sabia o que ela iria fazer, mas sabendo que muitos estavam interessados no segredo que ela guardava, não lhe fazia perguntas e, a pedido de seu tio o faraó Seth I, ele iria a proteger até sua morte. Sendo assim... Ali estava ele novamente na cidade de Tebas, a cidade dos vivos. Adentrou nos aposentos ricamente decorados e se aproximou de onde Nefertiti estava sentada, na varanda do grande aposento.

- Khaliq... – A linda jovem de cabelos pretos e olhos tão negros e bem delineados com a tintura preta, o khol, o saudou. – Achei que não chegaria hoje!

- Perdão, princesa Nefertiti, mas tive alguns contratempos. – Khaliq fez lhe uma leve reverência e ajeitou melhor os cabelos longos preso em uma trança que lhe ia até abaixo da cintura, antes de entregar-lhe a estátua da deusa Bastet que com os raios do sol brilhava com seu relicário dourado. – Como me pediu, a cabeça abre e seu interior é oco. Creio que poderá selar o que quiser com cera. Agora se me dá licença, tenho assuntos a tratar com o faraó, seu pai e meu tio. – Saiu fazendo uma nova reverência.

**ooo**

Mu piscou os olhos ao ouvir uma voz conhecida. Assim como a visão viera... Se fora e, o jovem professor se viu cercado pelo sobrinho e seu assistente.

- Tio Mu! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Shun estava preocupado e, Hyoga e ele acabaram levando-o para sentar-se novamente agora numa poltrona próxima a janela. – O que aconteceu?

- Por favor, professor Huan, diga alguma coisa! – Pediu Hyoga pegando um copo com água e oferecendo para o homem sentado.

Mu os olhou devagar, aos poucos o choque ia passando, mas ele não poderia contar o que vira, talvez não fosse ele... – _"Talvez..."_ – Pensou ainda desconcertado.

- Vou chamar meu pai e Dohko! – Shun já começava a se afastar.

- Não, Shun... Eu já estou me sentindo melhor, foi apenas um mal estar passageiro! – Tranqüilizou Mu, vendo o sobrinho voltar. Olhando para a estátua pediu. – Hyoga, traga a estátua aqui para mim! – Ao que foi atendido e, assim que segurou a peça nas mãos, sorriu ao imaginar que realmente a princesa Nefertiti havia fechado a estátua com cera. Devagar e com jeito, foi passando ao redor do pescoço uma navalha fina de canivete que retirou do bolso e, conseguiu abrir sem precisar quebrar a estátua. Sorrindo pegou de dentro lentamente o papiro com os hieróglifos.

**oooooo**

"_Até hoje não sei o que me aconteceu naquele dia! Impossível! Será que eu vivi naquela época? Tudo aquilo, me pareceu tão familiar!" _– Pensou Mu sentindo a garganta seca e levantando para ir beber um pouco de água. Quando voltou para seu quarto tinha em mente que precisaria conversar com o irmão e Dohko o mais rápido possível e se fosse possível conseguir logo um jeito de estar embarcando para o Egito. Apenas mais uma semana, talvez, o separava de poder voltar para as areias escaldantes do deserto.

Deitado novamente em sua cama, Mu suspirou fechando os olhos. Precisaria começar a pensar nos preparativos para a viagem, conversar com Hyoga e talvez fosse interessante levar o sobrinho junto. Com um sorriso de lado, bocejou... Logo estava dormindo a sono solto.

**oOoOoOo**

- Como não me estressar, amore mio? – Os cabelos azul piscina esvoaçavam enquanto o ser usando roupão de cetim vermelho andava pelo bonito quarto. A voz levemente esganiçada, o que deixava transparecer que estava irritado por demais.

- Carino mio, já te disse milhões de vezes... – A voz máscula fez com que o bonito ser que andava pelo quarto o mirasse. Com um sorriso sedutor, o bilionário mafioso se ajeitou melhor na cama afofando os travesseiros e dando uma baforada no charuto cubano. – Io já te disse que meus homens estão de olho no irmão mais novo do curador do museu. Io tenho certeza que ele muito em breve irá para o Egito.

- Então me deixe pedir para meu sobrinho descobrir... – Pediu com os olhos brilhantes. – Ele já fez isso várias vezes, vamos aproveitar que as aulas estão terminando.

- No sei, carino... – Pensou um pouco. – Peça, mas já sabe... Que ele seja cuidadoso, pois poverelo... Se algo der errado... – E fez um sinal com a mão perto da garganta.

- Amore... Ele nunca falhou conosco! – E piscando várias vezes, sentou perto do amante na cama e ligou para o sobrinho pedindo o favor, claro que seria bem pago se executado com perfeição.

_**:: Continua... ::**_

* * *

_**N/A(Dez/2007).: **_

_**Mais um capítulo pronto e betado.**_

_**Panpan, você é de outro mundo... Somente você para aceitar betar duas fics minhas ao mesmo tempo! Muito, muito obrigado.**_

_**Luzita,**_

_**Desculpe a demora, mas a criação de duas fics ao mesmo tempo às vezes me consome. Mas prometo que em breve colocarei o terceiro caps no ar!**_

_**Quero agradecer as pessoas que me deixaram reviews: **_

_**Thalles Cajango, Dragonesa - Deed bigado mesmo -, a Lu - Sem comentários, né não? - e a Athenas de Áries. Muito obrigado a todos!**_

_**Agora vamos lá, please... Deixem uma ficwriter com os dedinhos contentes... Vão lá... Olha o botãozinho ali – apontando para baixo – Ele não morde nem arranca pedaço!**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Theka**_

* * *

_**N/A(05/02/2008):**_

_**Gostaria de explicar o que estou fazendo. Depois de ter postado essa fic, descobri que apesar de estar no caminho certo, havia me equivocado com algumas coisas. Como não sou perfeita, resolvi revisar as idéias e arrumar o que achei que estava estranho. Peço desculpas a Pan por não ter mandado para betar novamente, pois achei que não seria necessário, minha queria amiga e beta, reler uma coisa que aos meus olhos não precisaria. **_

_**Quero me desculpar por ainda não ter atualizado a fic, pois problemas particulares, me fizeram parar de escrevê-la. Não a esqueci, mas confesso que me passou pela cabeça colocar em Hiatus... Conversei muito com minha imouto Teffy, com a Panpan sobre esse assunto e, vi que não posso deixar uma fic para trás por causa de coisas bobas e sem sentido. Vou demorar um pouco, mas vou atualizar essa fic aos poucos, conforme eu for conseguindo resgatar as idéias perdidas...**_

_**Espero que me compreendam.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**Theka**_


End file.
